The Avengers Dancing?
by AvengerByDeath
Summary: I teach the Avengers to dance and a little bit of romance in the end.


It was later in the afternoon at Stark Tower when I was doing my youtube video on "How To JuJu On Dat Beat" and suddenly the Avengers walked in very quietly. I didn't notice them and continued to JuJu On Dat Beat" when Tony started to clap. It messed up my running man and I was extremely angry because I had to make a whole new video.

"STARK!" I yelled. Tony put his hands in the air like he was innocent.

"You can do something I can't," Tony said. "I can't dance worth a shit."

"Can you do the Cat Lady?" I asked.

"The what?" They all asked. Loki didn't seem like one to dance, so he was making his way to the door when I grabbed his wrist.

"Thanks for volunteering to let me help you!" I pulled him in front of all the Avengers and Loki was blushing like mad.

"I don't dance!" Loki argued.

"I've seen you play Just Dance, you have rhythm man," I replied. I started to show him how to do the cat lady. Starting with something simple. "Okay, so, cross. Yes, that's good. Now chuga chuga chuga. No, that's four times, only three. Yeah, there. Now, slowly bend your knees as you go." Loki mastered it and I smiled. "There ya go! And you said you couldn't dance. Now, Avengers! You saw me teach Loki right?" They nodded. "Good! Cause now you guys will dance! Go!" Thor tried to do it but with his lack of balance he fell.

"AGH! How?!" Thor watched us all do the dance perfectly and we laughed at him.

"If you can't do this dance, you will NOT be able to do JuJu On Dat Beat. Thor, sit this out. Watch me guys!" I played the music and started to dance. While the TV sang the song I did the dance awesomely without any flaws and the Avengers all stared in awe when my arms became a blur to hit the folks. When I was finished they smiled and clapped like I had won an award or something. "See, easy."

"EASY?!" Steve yelled. "I can't even dance a slow dance. What the heck is this?" he put one fist above his head and the other below his hip while picking up one leg. I facepalmed at his poor attempt to hit the folks.

"Wow... just wow," I said, hiding my face like we were in public. Tony was laughing at poor Steve, who didn't understand what was so funny.

"What? What did I do?" he asked. I explained how to hit the folks to him and he started to "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH" while I shook my head in disappointment. I taught them all how to hit the folks first and when they said, "that was easy" I started to explain how to do the first move in the song. Of course, I was secretly recording all of this.

"Yeah, there ya go Clint! No! Tony you do NOT cross and spin! That is NOT what I said to do!" I walked around to each Avenger, showing them how to dance. Finally, I got back to the front and we all did it together.

"Yeah!" I smiled. Time for the funny part. "Now, this is gonna be so funny. This is when they sing "Skinny jeans on and you know my hair's up!". First, you run your hands down you thighs like this," I showed them the move and almost all of them except Clint blushed. I rolled my eyes and continued. "Then you can run your hands over your hair or twirl them around it... I don't care just make it look cool," I explained. They all did the move with great accuracy and you don't know how funny it is to see the God of Mischief run his hands down his thighs and through his hair... WAIT! OFF TOPIC! Sorry. I played that part of the song and they nailed it. Once I knew they all got it I smiled proudly.

"I knew y'all could do it! Now, this is easy. Just put your hands up like this," I put my hands palm up and they all did it. "Yep. And put on foot on the heel and lean back like this," I put my left leg on my heel and bent my knee to prevent myself from falling. When they did that I then showed them the rythm and they all nodded and started to get really into the song and dance that was so easy to do. Once they were done with that I moved on the main part of the song.

"This is the main part of the song. When they say, "JuJu on that beat!" I want you to turn sideways, bump your shoulders, and kick a leg up. Just like that Stark!" I encouraged. Loki got it almost immediately, like he had done it before. I became suspicious of the god but moved on quickly.

"Wait... what?" Poor Steve was turning in circles as he tried to do the dance. I sighed and walked over to Captain America. I grabbed his waist and turned him sideways before guiding him through the dance. Steve was about three shades of red and that only encouraged me to keep going. I guess he wasn't used to a fine looking woman grabbing him by the waist. Once he showed me that he got it, I walked back to the front and played the song.

"Okay... NOW!" we all turned and started to dance. I, of course, nailed it and most of the Avengers did too. Steve even got it. But Loki was having a tough time so I walked over to him. I did the same thing I did to Steve and Loki had the same reaction. He allowed me to move him without being so stiff and once he got the dance I walked back up to the front and rewinded the song so that we could try it again. Once they had it down I moved on.

"Now, this is quick and takes skill. Do you have what it takes?" I asked.

"Skye, you know we do," Tony said. I shrugged and carried on.

First, I showed them the dance in full motion. "Slide, drop, hit the folks don't stop. Don't stop aye. Don't stop aye," I sang. They all watched with a "simple enough" look and we all did it. It really helped that most of them remembered how to hit the folks and when I played the song they all nailed it. "Yup! That'll do!"

"That was fun!" Bruce laughed. He seemed to be having a great time and I grinned.

"Now, we have to go all "running man". This is gonna be so epic," I laughed. I started to show them how to do the running man and they all fell at one point. Loki tripped over his cape and took out Clint. Steve tripped over himself, (duh) and took out Tony. Earning so many "STONY"s that I lost count of how many times I heard it. Thor fell and took out Bruce, so that completes the set. "Okay, I'll explain it ONE more time. Cross your legs like this. Uh-huh. Yeah. Then hold your hands like this. Yup. Now add a little bounce! Yay! Y'all got it!" I laughed. Once I knew they were satisfied with themselves I explained the rest.

"Then it says, "Do your dance, do your dance!" and all you have to do is, well, do your dance! You can do this," I put my hands up like we did at the beginning and kicked my heel out. "Or hit the folks or... I don't care!" I said. They all did their dance and I nodded in approvement.

"I believe that you guys can do this! Okay, here's the good part. First, you point to your ugliest friend," everyone pointed at Loki and Loki pointed at Clint. "Okay then you gotta yell "YOU UGLY! YOU YOUR DADDY'S SON AYE!" while hitting the folks. Got it?"

"YEAH!"

"Let's see what ya got!" I played the part and they all pointed at Loki before yelling. "YOU UGLY! YOU YOUR DADDY'S SON AYE!" and hitting the folks. Then I paused the song and continued on. (get it? No? Okay.)

"Now, this is easy. When they sing "Do your dance aye!" just do what you did for the first 'do your dance'. When they sing, "Get crazy aye!" do this," I spun my hands around my head and they mimicked me. "Yeah, like that. When they sing, "Get funky aye!" just hit the folks!" I explained. They all did it. "Alright! You all ready?!"

"YEAH!"

"Here we go!" I played the music from the beginning and pulled my phone out to video. They all nailed the song and I was proud of how hard they worked to accoplish this. When the song was over, they all highfived and cheered before looking at me with my camera.

"How long has that been going?" Loki asked.

"Since this started... and I just posted it on YouTube!" I laughed. They all yelled and tackled me, but I had turned my phone off and they didn't know my password. They all groaned and I laughed.

"This is awesome!"

"No!" Steve whined. "This is _embarrassing_!" he yelled. Tony didn't really care.

"I did great, so whateves," everyone started to leave and right before Steve walked out I grabbed his hand.

"You looked really good today. I have to admit," I smiled at the man. He turned pink and I laughed softly. "You look cute when you blush!"

"What are you asking?"

"I'm asking... will you go out with me?" I waited for rejection but all I got was a kiss on the lips. The kiss deepened and he put his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders. We finally pulled apart just in time for him to laugh a little.

"Sorry. You just made my dreams come true and I was happy," he apologized.

"Well, I didn't exactly mind it," I stared into his crystal blue eyes. He stared into my green ones and we both kissed one more time before walking out.

What we didn't notice was Loki in the closet taping us.


End file.
